


He's quite bossy, isn't he?

by QuietOfTheStream (ivana46)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Angst and Humor, CEO Hannibal, Editor!Will, Elevator sexual tension, Hannibal is not happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Mixed Signals, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Will is late at work, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivana46/pseuds/QuietOfTheStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is the CEO at a publishing company. Will Graham is a hard working employee who is late for the first meeting with his boss. Will Mr. Lecter find all this terribly rude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have guessed, my first FF has a very similar name to this one, I am just using another pseud from now on. I'm planning on finishing soon my first fic, "he's quite charming, isn't he?" if you haven't read it yet, I hope you will. 
> 
> I really hope you will like this new one and maybe give me some ideas about how you'd like the plot to thicken.  
> Thank you for reading :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course, it’s fundamental that…” Hannibal stopped at mid-sentence, when the door opened and a young man hurriedly took his empty seat.
> 
> “I am sorry, I-I…” Will looked terrified at the older man’s maroon eyes, which were fixed on him. “The- traffic… I-I am…” he stuttered out and then just shut his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will like this new fic :) and I promise I'm going to end the other one soon :)

Will Graham woke up abruptly, almost falling from the bed. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and tore himself up, awaking some of his seven dogs, sleeping next to his bed.

“Shit, shit, shit.” The man cursed himself, discarding his boxer briefs before jumping into the shower. He knew that going out with Beverly on a Monday night wasn’t the best idea; even more so if he had an important meeting at work: the CEO of the company he was working for was coming to have a meeting with his staff and he would probably be late. Everyone was terrified of their CEO, Mr. Lecter, who was a ruthless businessman. Will had never seen him, because the man was very busy and rarely came to the firm, which was run by Bedelia du Maurier in his absence.

Will washed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror; he hadn’t enough time to shave off his beard and so he just put some more effort trying to tame his chocolate curls. There were deep circles under his eyes and his breath was horrible, because of the loads of whiskey he had drunk on the night before. Hopefully, some breath-savers and brushing his teeth thoroughly would make it better, the young man thought.

Stepping outside of the bathroom, he saw seven hungry pairs of eyes looking at him, so Will went to the small kitchen and quickly fed his dogs, patting their heads with affection. “Sorry guys, I am so, so late.” He told them, going to put some clothes on. He hoped that he could look professional in a simple blue sweater and some black slacks. He would have wanted to wear a shirt, but he had to iron one first and he really didn’t have the time for it. The young man let the dogs in the backyard and ran towards his car. He had five minutes before the staff meeting. There was no chance he was going to be there on time.

“Damn it!”

* * *

 

“Since it’s ten o’clock, we should start.” Mr. Lecter solemnly spoke, eyeing the empty seat in the small conference room.

Some of his employers’ eyes lingered for a second on the empty space, following the CEO’s gaze and they just sighed, shaking their heads, feigning disapproval.

“Mr. Graham should be here any time now…” Freddie Lounds spoke out; it was her occasion to shine, since she had been working at the company more years then Will, and yet the young man was highly esteemed for his work, praised by the managers even though he was always late and terribly clumsy.

“I won’t be waiting for anyone, Miss…?” Mr. Lecter asked, tilting his head in Freddie’s direction.

“Lounds, sir.” The woman sat up straight in her seat, trying to give her best impression in her new Armani dress. Of course, she could not even try to compete with Mr. Lecter’s fine tailored suits, but she had spent almost three hours getting ready for this meeting and was self-confident about her look.

“Miss Lounds.” Mr. Lecter looked at the redhead for a second and then turned to the blackboard, where he had written some of the key points he wanted to discuss with his stuff. Then, he turned around, straightening his dark brown waistcoat. “I have summoned you here today, because I am very satisfied of how the company is working. You have all been doing an excellent job and that is why I have decided to pick one of you to be my personal assistant.” At those words, the eight employees looked really surprised and Hannibal Lecter could see the interest in their expressions and had to suppress a little smile at the looks of competition they were casting one another.

“Of course, it’s fundamental that…” he stopped at mid-sentence, when the door opened and a young man hurriedly took his empty seat.

“I am sorry, I-I…” Will looked terrified at the older man’s maroon eyes, which were fixed on him. “The- traffic… I-I am…” he stuttered out and then just shut his mouth.

“I was saying” the CEO looked away from him and spoke to the others “that it is fundamental for my assistant to have these characteristics I have listed here. Communication, organization, technology, judgment and teamwork. I have listed them before this meeting and I should probably add punctuality to that, since it seems that it is not something granted for some of you…”  
The team chuckled at Mr. Lecter’s words and Will simply blushed furiously, staring at the papers in front of him. Of course, he had already fucked up with his boss. His _incredibly handsome_ boss who didn’t know him yet, but already hated him.  
The rest of the meeting went by really fast and Will listened to the words coming out of Mr. Lecter’s mouth, but he couldn’t seem to think of anything else than his elegance and charm. _Their CEO was probably in his forties, but he was very careful about his look and body. He probably worked out a lot and…_

“Mr. Graham, am I boring you?”

Will’s face heated up instantly. Great, now he was caught day dreaming, as if it wasn’t enough that he had come too late. He realized that and didn't want to look as pathetic as he had before, so he gathered his strength and spoke out. “Not at all, Mr. Lecter.” He did his best to look at his boss in the eyes. The older man looked at him for another second coldly and then ignored him again. Will sighed and relaxed in his seat.

“I will see you around, now I will leave you to your work.” Mr. Lecter looked satisfied at the little group that was leaving the small office.

“Mr. Graham?” he called, seeing the young man stiffening and turning around slowly. “Will you please follow me in my office?” He stated, walking in front of the speechless man, who just followed him into a room where he had never been in five years.

The CEO’s office was enormous and a big portion of the room was covered in shelves with seemingly endless books on them. There was a huge glass wall and a small fireplace with two big armchairs in front of it. Will got lost for one second, taking in the elegance and impeccable taste of the furniture.

“Please, Mr. Graham” The older man pointed at the armchair in front of his majestic desk and took a seat opposite to it.

The younger man looked at his employer nervously twisting his fingers.

“I am very sorry that I came late today, I-“

“Coming to work late is rude, Mr. Graham.” The solemn tone of his boss made Will close his mouth immediately.

Before he could even think of an answer to that, the older man was speaking again. “Do you usually drink?” The question left Will speechless again. “I could smell whiskey on you from the moment you stepped into the conference room. That would explain the state you are in this morning.” The older man crossed his long legs and watched the young man in interest.

“I don’t.” Will managed to choke out, too surprised from everything that was happening. He was surely about to be fired.

“You don’t?” The older man repeated his words, waiting for the young man to tell something more.

“No I-“ Will straightened in the chair and passed a hand into his curls. “I attended my best friend’s birthday party last night. I wanted to decline her invitation, but I could not. So-…”

The older man narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips in a thin line. “And you have dogs, I gather.” The statement sounded very judgmental, as if having dogs was an offense. Will straightened in his seat and took a deep breath before calmly answering.  
“I have yes. What made you think that?” He asked almost rudely. It wasn’t the man’s damnedest business.

“Your _smell of dog_.” The man stated naturally, as if it was something normal to say, watching in interest the younger man, who was indignant and speechless for a second. “And the fact that your… sweater is full of dog hair. And it is back to front, if I may add.”

Will blushed furiously, looking for another second at the composed and impeccable man who was sitting in front of him and then casting a quick look at his sweater, internally cursing himself. He didn’t know whether to take it off or to leave it, so he just closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

“I understand that I am not _up to your standards_ ” he spoke a minute later, trying not to look into the deep maroon eyes of his boss, “and I am sorry for my appearance and for the state that I am in today. I can assure you that I am sometimes late and that I can't afford much in terms of clothing, but it never affected my work, sir.” Will gathered all his courage and cast a look at the older man, who looked at him in interest. They did not speak for one minute and then, finally, the older man spoke, sitting even straighter in his elegant armchair.

“I am supervising all of my best workers in order to find a personal assistant, Mr. Graham. You have proven to be far more efficient than your coworkers so far and I hope that you will continue to do a great job, since Mrs. Du Maurier already suggested you as a favorite.”

Will had to blink twice. He had thought that his boss had summoned him in order to get rid of him, but now Mr. Lecter was starting to... flatter him?

“She did?” He asked stunned.

“Yes.” Mr. Lecter swiftly stood up and stretched out one hand in Will’s direction. The young man’s mind went blank as he reached out after a second to meet Mr. Lecter’s warm and strong hand. His boss smirked, while pulling up Will, who stood up stunned and still perplexed. Will blushed furiously when Mr. Lecter’s hands reached for his sweater and begun to pull it up, taking it off. He felt really out of place standing too close to his boss only in his thin white undershirt, while Mr. Lecter’s eyes seemed to room all over his body. The older man turned the sweater inside out and then reached out to dress Will, as if he was a little kid, maneuvering the younger man’s hands into the sleeves.

“Uh-“ Will didn’t know what to say, because his boss was really close to him right now and he could inspect those sharp and beautiful features even better. Mr. Lecter’s cheekbones were really impressive and Will wondered for one second what they would taste like, thinking of his tongue brushing those features. As if sensing Will’s arousal, Mr. Lecter’s eyes went darker and more intimidating and the two men studied themselves for another minute. Will’s heart was racing.

_Was Mr.Lecter going to…_

“That is much better, Mr. Graham” The older man finally spoke, abruptly turning to the door and walking in that direction.  
Will blinked twice and made sure that his feet were able to keep him up, before turning around towards his boss, who had opened the door of his office and was probably waiting for him to get out of it. The young man was confused, because, somehow, he had thought that Mr. Lecter had been just about to kiss him only a few seconds ago. Blushing even more, he walked towards the door and, as soon as he was in front of his boss again, he whispered: “Thank you.”

Mr. Lecter’s face brightened up and he smiled encouragingly at Will.

“As I said, Mr. Graham, I have very high expectations of you. I wish you a good day and I will certainly see you around.”  
Will could only shift on his feet, before shyly smiling at the older man and wishing him a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Kudos?  
> Suggestions?   
> Everything is really welcome


	2. Is it all in my mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more he thought about it, the more he was certain that his boss had been about to kiss him. “No, it’s not possible, he is your boss for God’s sake” his inner voice whispered to him, whenever he was inclined to think of a possible passionate exchange between them; “besides, have you seen yourself in the mirror and then looked at him?” his nasty unconscious asked him, “realistically, Graham, you would never meet his standards…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to tell you that I'm sorry if updates take so long, I am very busy with university and the final exams of my third year now, so I cannot take so much time to write FF even though I would want to do only that all day long.
> 
> I also want to tell you how enraged I was as NBC cancelled Hannibal, so I've spent the last two days furiously tweeting that someone should #SaveHannibal and I really hope that it will be picked up by another Network, because seriously this series is the best I've ever seen in my life.
> 
> What else? I want to thank everyone who took their time reading my huge fic "he's quite charming, isn't he" and for the lovely comments I got on that. I am planning to do some one-shots about the "charming" fic every once in a while, so stay tuned for more Lecter family fluff and feel free to comment and suggest what you'd like to read also on my twitter page. You can find me looking up for ivana.vasiljevic, I'm the one living in lecter's castle, so you cannot go wrong ;)
> 
> This fic won't be too long though. I'm planning it to have tops 5-6, chapters, let's see. And yes, I enjoyed playing with the suggestion of petitehomo's comment on the previous chapter: "  
> It was really good, but I kinda wanna see hannibal have to work a bit harder than that to capture will's favor. (If I can call it that)"
> 
> I always take any of your suggestions into consideration and try to insert as much feedback as I can in the plot of the story!  
> Many kisses to each one of my readers and I hope you like this one ;)

IIt was yet another day at the office and Will found himself thinking about his CEO’s office, while editing yet another article on how-to tie the most efficient fishing lures with organic material. He was almost done with it and already satisfied with the general result of it, but he had been a little distracted since that close encounter with his boss, three days ago. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain that his boss had been about to kiss him. _“No, it’s not possible, he is your boss for God’s sake”_ his inner voice whispered to him, whenever he was inclined to think of a possible passionate exchange between them; “ _besides, have you seen yourself in the mirror and then looked at him?”_ his nasty unconscious asked him, “ _realistically, Graham, you would never meet his standards…”_

Will saved the file and shut down the computer impulsively. He really had to stop thinking about Mr. Lecter and filling his head with unnecessary dreams of them making out in his boss’ luxurious office. Turning towards his colleagues, he noticed that everyone was still sitting in their cubicles, furiously writing and editing everything the best they could. Lecter’s offer had been certainly generous and had ignited a sparkle of concurrence between the seven senior assignment editors. Every one of them wanted to make better and deliver the best article in the shortest time possible, so to prove their value and skills set to the editor in chief, Mrs. Du Maurier, who would then forward her feedback to Mr.Lecter himself, the dreaded publisher.

Will glanced at his watch and saw that their lunch break had started five minutes ago. Usually, everyone was ready to go at noon and to come back at one, chatting and relaxing after a long morning at the office in their little groups. Today, everyone’s eyes were fixed on their screens and the only one standing up and putting on his jacket was Will. He turned around, as Brian poked at his arm.

“Where are you going?” The young man in his elegant suit asked. Before Will could even open his mouth, his friend and colleague first knitted his eyebrows and then astounded looked at him. “Did you finish your article already?” He asked in surprise with a hint of terror in his eyes.

Will smiled at his friend and at Alana Bloom, who had lifted her head with a similar expression and was intently watching him. She wore a light blue dress and looked very lovely with her hair cascading on her shoulders in thick curls. _Why is everyone so elegant, all of a sudden?_ Will’s internal voice cringed. The man had to do his best, not to look uncomfortable in his grey oversized jogging pants and Captain America T-shirt.

“I didn’t finish my article, no.” Will stated a little louder, hoping that everyone’s eyes would return on their screens and wouldn’t stick on him furthermore. “I’m just going to lunch, it’s five past twelve” he stated neutrally, eying some of his colleagues who looked at him as if he was insane, while others simply kept ignoring him.

“What?!” Brian tried his best not to raise his voice. “In case you didn’t hear, Mr. Lecter is keeping his eyes on us. Very closely.” The young man stated, trying to speak some sense into his friend.

“I know Brian.” Will stated calmly. “I just need to eat something. We have the right on our lunch break and I seriously don’t believe that timing will influence our work so much.”

Brian looked at Will quizzically. Then he whispered: “He is here today. Price said that he saw him picking up some files at the reception and then going in his office.”

“Mr. Lecter?” Will leaned in curiously, not resisting the urge to know everything he could about the older man.

“Yes.” Brian stated with a mix of excitement and horror. “Don’t be away too long and please change your clothes.” The younger man stated imploringly. “I have a spare pair of sleeks and a clean shirt in my locker, here” he said, handing to a stunned Will a set of keys. “They should fit.” And then looked at Will’s snickers and cringed. “Well, _if you sit down_ , your shoes will probably go unnoticed…”

Will burst in laughter and put the keys back on Brian’s desk. “Thank you, Brian. You are very kind, but I won’t change my clothes to impress my boss. It has always been an informal place and I don’t see the urge to changing all of that now. Do you want me to bring you a sandwich?

Brian was about to say something more, but Will straightened up and said “avocado and turkey and a diet coke, I will be back soon”, just before walking away. Brian shook his head and went to read the article for the utmost time.

* * *

 

Just as he was about to start eating his sandwich, someone cleared his throat and Will lifted his gaze, seeing Mr. Lecter standing right next to his booth. The little restaurant next to the company was quite overcrowded with students, since the Italian restaurant also offered a wide range of sandwiches and pizza to-go.

“Hello” Will said with a sincere smile, placing his sandwich on the plate.

“Good morning, Mr. Graham.” Lecter said in a harsh tone, making the man cringe and curse himself for his informality. _Great Graham, you’re the bomb,_ his inner voice scolded once again. “It appears that there are no free tables left, would you mind if I joined you?” The older man asked, looking around and then at his visibly stunned and still intimidated employee.

“Not at all, please.” Will gestured with his hand, watching as the elegant man sat down across to him. Will’s eyes lingered on his boss’ attire. Mr. Lecter wore a striped ivory suit and a cream colored shirt underneath the jacket. His shoes and tie were of a deep brown color and matched perfectly the impeccable elegant attire and royal bearing of the man. Will gulped when the doctor’s eyes landed on his pale white t-shirt and focused on the avengers’ shield in the middle. Mr. Lecter furrowed his eyebrows and Will felt like explaining him all about Captain America, but then decided just to pretend he didn’t notice the piercing eyes on him.

After a silent second, a waitress came with a beautifully plated salad, a bun of white bread and a bottle of water, placing all in front of the doctor and smiling to him.

“Do you usually eat all by yourself?” His boss asked, watching Will straight in his eyes. The latter did his best not to blush furthermore, while he was still deciding as if to take that damn sandwich in his hands and just eat it, or to cut it in two halves first.

“Uhm, well… Sometimes I eat with Bryan- uhm, Mr. Zeller.” Will stated. Seeing that Hannibal had already started eating, he decided to be brave and just lifted the sandwich to his mouth, taking a small bite of it. It was a delicious veggie bagel with mozzarella and tomatoes, yet Will couldn’t focus on its taste, because he felt excited that he was having lunch with his boss. _It’s as if we were on a date,_ he thought for a second, blushing.

“But not today?” The publisher asked nonchalantly. “Has Mr. Zeller skipped his lunch like your other colleagues?”

Will lowered his gaze on his lunch and gulped. He couldn’t understand if the judgemental tone in Lecter’s voice was referred to him or to his colleagues. “Yes, I think so…” he finally answered

When he found the strength to look up again, after another bite, he found his boss looking intently at him. Will felt his cheeks darken in an instant and he was about to say something random, when the older man simply posed another question. “Do you think yourself smarter than your colleagues, Mr. Graham?”

Straightening in his seat, Will felt the weight of Mr. Lecter’s accusation; because it couldn’t have been anything else. He was just about to answer impulsively, but then thought it wiser to think about his words first. “I don’t think to be smarter. I just thought it right to eat something.”

The calm answer made Mr. Lecter furrow his eyebrows for the utmost time and Will quickly finished the sandwich, seeing that also his boss had almost eaten his salad. They were silent for a couple of minutes and then Mr. Lecter spoke again: “I think we should go, it’s almost one o’clock.”

Will was still a little confused about all those conflicted feelings he felt, so he just stood up, without proffering a word and followed Mr. Lecter outside the building and into the publishing house. When they got to the elevators, his boss let Will get inside first with a broad gesture of his hand. “After you” he said and the young man felt himself blushing all over again _. Please, let someone else get in here before the doors close_ , he thought to himself in vain, watching the automatic doors closing already.

 _Just great_. In the small space of the elevator, Will found himself very close to his boss. _He smells so good,_ the young man thought, making his nostrils flare. They hadn’t really spoken since that sharp remark on Lecter’s side, so Will didn’t know what to think when the older man, almost sensing his arousal and excitement, turned his head to look into Will’s eyes. Somehow, the older man’s eyes had turned darker, just like three days ago, _when he had been about to…_

Will felt mesmerized by those eyes and turned a little, to see him better. His lips parted softly and he bit his upper lip nervously. All that was being observed by his boss, who seemed to lean nearer to observe Will’s plump lips.

 _That’s it. It cannot be otherwise_. Will thought confidently.

 

Impulsively, he lifted one hand and stroke the beautiful and prominent left cheekbone of Mr. Lecter with his thumb, finding it as soft as he had imagined it to be. As he looked back into his boss’ eyes, the look had changed.

“What are you doing, Mr. Graham?” the older man stated naturally, stiff under the invasive touch of his employee.

Will opened and closed his mouth a few times, seeing that the spell wasn’t there anymore. _As if it had ever been there_ , his inner voice scolded, _it’s all in your damn mind_. Understanding his faux pas, the young man blushed and quickly retracted his hand.

“You, uhm… You had a bread crumb” he somehow managed to blurt out, “on your cheekbone” he added, feeling like an idiot.

There was a flicker of amusement in the publisher’s eyes, but after a second it was gone again.

“Did I?” he asked nonchalantly, brushing his fingers where Will’s thumb had stroked him.

“…Yes” Will couldn’t do this anymore, _how long did it take to get to the offices?_ His heart was racing, he felt himself blushing and was as embarrassed as he had never been before in his life. “But it’s gone now.” He concluded pathetically, just as the doors of the elevator opened and he hurried out of it.

“Mr. Graham”, his boss’ voice made him turn around and Will tried to face him, as if nothing had happened in that damn elevator. Will noticed that his colleagues were all intently watching him, while he faced the publisher again.

“Yes?” He whispered back.

“I mean what I said before. You shouldn’t think yourself smarter because I told you that you are Mrs. Du Maurier favorite choice so far.” He stepped even closer to Will, who was relieved that nobody could hear his boss’ reprimand. “Because I expect even more from you _just because_ of it.”

Will gulped and nodded twice, even though he didn’t feel guilty about anything. _He had simply gone to lunch, for God’s sake. He didn’t understand why Mr. Lecter was being so harsh all of a sudden and he seriously thought of how relevant his boss’ mood swings were._

“But I…” he said after a second, feeling that it was his right to defend himself from an impropriate accusation.

“Have a good day, Mr. Graham” The older man interrupted him. Before turning around, the man’s eyes lingered for another second on Will’s blush and lips. Mr. Lecter licked his upper lip and turned into the elevator again, heading to his office on the

upper floor.

Will stood there for one second, looking at the amused expression of the man, just as the doors closed. _He couldn’t have made this up, the man was clearly playing some game with him_. Annoyed, excited, aroused and still embarrassed for the lecture, he made his way to his cubicle, stopping only in order to give Brian a little paper bag with his sandwich in it.

He sat down even though everyone’s eyes were on him yet again, this time for different reasons and before Brian could open his mouth, Will stated loud enough so everyone could hear it:

“Don’t ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and to suggest what you'd like to read in the next chapters, critiques of any sort are very welcome
> 
> [And don't stop (!!!)  
> #SaveHannibal #FANNIBALS #FannibalsUnite #FannibalFamily #FannibalArmy]


	3. Faux pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You represent a problem, for sure” Will’s eyes widened when the older man made a tentative step towards him “and a distraction” Mr. Lecter stated in a thicker accent. Will took a deep breath, seeing that hungry and erotic look in his boss’ eyes for the utmost time.
> 
> Before he could say anything, Mr. Lecter’s hands curled around Will’s elbows and caressed the length of his arms. “Tell me, William, do you know how the color of this suit compliments your eyes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, once again.  
> This chapter is not so long, since I haven't had much time lately, but I hope you like it nonetheless.  
> Thank you for your amazing comments and wishes for the exams; now that they are finally over, I am starting to work again, so I will be constantly busy.  
> Please feel free to comment prompts or suggestions, I love to play with these. 
> 
> In this chapter I was inspired by a very lovely comment by petitehomo, who said  
> "As far as my suggestions on what I'd like to read, I'd guess I say I'd wanna see Hannibal getting jealous over the fact of either Will getting over Hannibal or Will going on a date in order to get Hannibal off his mind. (In my head I imagine that second option involving Will getting all spiffy and clean and Hannibal thinks it's for him but realizes it's not)"
> 
> and a hint of jacknlizabeth's  
> "I think it would add more Will angst to have Hannibal choose someone like Alana to be his assistant if only to confuse Will even more."
> 
> Enjoy!

Hannibal walked into the publishing house with mixed feelings; on the one hand, he didn’t like spending so much time in the building, since he could easily do everything from home; but on the other, he somehow couldn’t wait to see that curly-haired, puppy-eyed, arrogant scarecrow who was Mr. William Graham. How dared that little insufferable pest talk to him in such a confidential tone and dress in such an offensive way when he was with him? And even though Hannibal wanted to despise him, _he really tried to despise him_ , he couldn’t stop thinking that he had been about to throw himself head over heels on that unpredictable and completely fascinating creature. _Twice_. Hannibal had almost kissed him twice. _God_. How couldn’t he, when Will reeked of arousal each time he was in his presence? Hannibal felt like an animal in heat, driven mad by another’s pheromones. He really had to stop that and to push sinful Will Graham away before getting in trouble for assaulting him.

As soon as he stepped foot in the office, where everyone was focused on writing in their cubicles, Hannibal’s eyes landed on Will Graham and he had to look twice in order to be sure that it was really him he was seeing. That feral creature he had known, had turned into an elegantly dressed man. A deep blue suit, a neat white shirt with a few buttons casually opened, carefully trimmed beard and moustache and dark chocolate curls softly combed backwards and secured with something miraculous that could actually make that mop of hair look… well… _terrifyingly beautiful_. Hannibal had to admit it, having a hard time to take his eyes off the younger man, intently staring at his screen.

“Mr. Lecter?”

Hannibal turned his eyes to Bedelia du Maurier who was stepping closer to him. He didn’t manage to turn his eyes from Mr. Graham, whose head snapped up just in time to catch his boss staring at him.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Bedelia” Hannibal stiffly answered, “are we ready to have our next staff meeting about last week’s articles?” he asked loudly enough to be heard by everyone.

“We were just waiting for you to come, everyone will be there shortly” she reassured him, while gesturing for the seven senior assignment editors to get up and follow her into the meeting room.

“Brian!” Will whispered to his colleague and friend while they were hurriedly saving their drafts and getting up. “Do I have something on my face?” he asked turning around for the other to see him.

The young man’s eyes roamed for a second on Will’s face and then he just furrowed his eyes “nope. Looking better than usual though, Graham cracker” he added teasingly.

Will blushed furiously, hearing Freddie Lounds and Alana Bloom chuckle behind them. “Shut up, Brian!” he managed to say, just before entering the meeting room. He was very nervous about showing up to work all dressed up, but nobody had to know his reasons as to why he had decided to get all spiffy.

“Good morning, everyone.” Mr. Lecter stated, trying to catch a glimpse of Will Graham, who was intently staring at the conference table, refusing to meet his gaze. “I have read all of your articles and will spend this extraordinary meeting to speak to you about them.”

Will perceived the nervousness of his colleagues, who looked unperturbed, but couldn’t really hide the stress of being there in front of their scary boss. The funny thing was that Will didn’t see him as such at all; he was quite fascinated and turned on by the European leader.  

“Ms. Lounds, your article was remarkable. I won’t spend much time on that.” Mr. Lecter put the paper aside and picked the next ones, highlighting and praising the parts which were good and spending the equal amount of time correcting recurring mistakes.

Will wasn’t really surprised in acknowledging that his article had been left as last.

“Mr. Graham” his boss’ voice was clearly imperative, summoning his attention; Will had to look up and meet those maroon eyes for the second time that morning and he found nothing else than professional curiosity. Will gulped, noticing how Mr. Lecter’s eyes had followed his adam apple- up and down- and blushed a little at that. “You did well” Mr. Lecter said solemnly, placing his article on top of the other ones, before putting them in a folder.

 _Well? Only well? That article was mind-blowing viewed from every possible angulation_! And even though Will wasn’t often jealous of others, he was really _pissed_ that Lound’s article was “ _remarkable_ ” while he had done only “ _well_ ”. _God_ , even Jimmy Price’s had been labeled as “ _very good_ ”, implying it was better than Will’s. Of course, at least he hadn’t been publicly humiliated like Froideveaux, but how could Will’s article not have been the best? Just as they were going to get up, Mr. Lecter informed them that since Freddie Lounds had done best, she was to attend a meeting with a foreign publishing house with him and that left Will quite speechless and flabbergasted again.

Everyone was going out of the room, while Will stared in annoyance at Lound’s smile, still not understanding what was going on.

“Mr. Graham”

“Yes” Will turned to face Mr. Lecter, who stepped in front of him closing the door, _trapping him_ inside the little conference room. Will’s eyes were fixed on the silken purple paisley tie, refusing to meet his boss’ eyes. He was not going to meet that gaze and be mesmerized by them again after the encounter in the elevator.

“You seem a little off, are you well?” Mr. Lecter asked in a preoccupied voice, even though Will knew that he was only being teased by everything. As Will was thinking about what to say, the publisher’s hand was pressed on his forehead, as if to check his temperature. Instinctively, Will jerked away from the touch stepping back and hit his head on the door behind him.

“I’m perfectly fine” he stated in his most confident voice, only wanting to get out of the room.

“Is something the matter?” Mr. Lecter asked cautiously and then inquired “are you angry at me?”

Will lifted his eyes to meet those of the man in front of him, genuinely interested if he was being fooled around again.

“Why? Do I have any reason to be?” the younger man stated, grimacing and furrowing his eyebrows, fixing his eyes on the double Windsor knot of the tie. _Again_.

Hannibal was a little taken aback by the aggressive tone in his employee’s voice. Never in his life, had a subordinate dared to speak to him like this. And although he was indignant, he couldn’t help being fascinated at the conflicted man standing there against the door.

“You probably expected to be praised for the brilliant and magnificently edited article you submitted last week…”

At those words, Will’s eyes darted up and he could tell, looking in Mr. Lecter’s eyes, that he was expressing his true opinion of his article.

“Why-?”

“I have to say, it was one of the best I have read in quite some time, congratulations.” The tone was clearly mocking and Will cast a murderous and incredulous look at his boss. “Yet, there has to be more encouragement for those who could do better, I think that praising your work furthermore would only invigorate your ego.”

“My ego?” Will almost shout it out, in disbelief “what are you talking about? Why are you making up all of this when your problem evidently lays with me?” he asked.

“You represent a problem, for sure” Will’s eyes widened when the older man made a tentative step towards him “and a distraction” Mr. Lecter stated in a thicker accent. Will took a deep breath, seeing that hungry and erotic look in his boss’ eyes for the utmost time.

Before he could say anything, Mr. Lecter’s hands curled around Will’s elbows and caressed the length of his arms. “Tell me, William, do you know how the color of this suit compliments your eyes?”

Utterly shocked, Will opened his mouth only to close it again, sighing.

“Do you know-“ his boss made another step towards him, softly smiling when he clearly detected the fervent and sweet scent of Will’s arousal; “Do you know how It compliments your complexion and makes you look like a Greek divinity carved in marble?”

Just as his boss’s nose started nuzzling the soft skin behind his ear, Will lifted both of his hands in order to finally cling to the man, because he was afraid that his legs would have given out. Pressing their bodies together, Will could even feel how strong and muscular Mr. Lecter was, under all those layers of unnecessary fabric.

“And your smell, William” the man whispered in his ear, “it intoxicates me how much you want me to bend you…” Will shivered as a hot kiss was placed on his neck, just under his ear.

“…to fuck you”, at this, Will moaned embarrassingly, trying to rub his throbbing erection on his boss’ prominent tented sleeks. “Yes- yes, please” he murmured on cloud nine, submerged in his feelings and drumming heartbeat.

 “Why today?” Mr. Lecter’s voice was imploring. “Why do you have to look so sinful today, William?” he purred into the younger man’s ear, enjoying each moan and whimper he got out of the man.

“Because I-“ Will wasn’t completely conscious while answering, all he could think of was Mr. Lecter’s tongue pressed on his neck, his expensive cologne enthralling him and the other man’s hard-on, pressing on his own. “I am having lunch with someone- I- I- need to impress” he stated unconsciously, resting one of his hands on Mr. Lecter’s belt, trying to open it.

Instantly, the man who was on him stepped back and Will almost lost his balance in surprise.

Flushed, disheveled and aroused, Will Graham was something utterly inhuman and Hannibal could have spent hours just staring at him in wonder

.

“This is inappropriate.” The older man finally stated, “I apologize, I-“

Will saw how confused those eyes were and made a step to get closer to his boss again. “Don’t apologize. I want this too, _just as much_ , I-“ he smiled encouragingly, staring at the thin lips he hadn’t even kissed, _yet_ …

“Please, let me pass.” The man answered after a second, recomposing himself and zipping up that perfectly unaffected façade once again. For the first time, it wasn’t Will who wasn’t meeting the other’s gaze.

“I don’t understand, we-“ Will confusingly murmured, gesturing with his hand.

“You have to get back to your new article, Mr. Graham. _And to your date_.” The older man reluctantly answered, just before walking out the door and leaving a stunned Will behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, share your frustration, punch me in the face etc :*  
> love you all, readers!


	4. The boss knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “William…” Mr. Lecter whispered breathing heavily as they parted for a second. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” He said the words, regretting them as they left his mouth. He saw the young man’s confused gaze and those eyes boring inside his skull. “I am obviously attracted to you, but I am not being professional, nor it is morally acceptable to let anything happen between us here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> The next chapter will be up sooner since I'm at home now!  
> I would just like some ideas coming from you, since I don't really know how to finish this fic in the next chapter!  
> Have fun xoxo

“Hello there” Will greeted Mr. Hobbs, who had already taken his seat at the restaurant. He was a little late on lunch, because of his crazy, indecisive boss. For the first time, Will had thought that everything was going to be fine; that finally, FINALLY, they would have kissed and even better would have had sex on Mr. Lecter’s desk with a million dollar view. He just couldn’t understand what was going on, but couldn’t miss his lunch date.

Mr. Hobbs stood from his seat and shook Will’s hand with a large smile. “Hello, William. So nice seeing you again. I remember you as a baby, when your father and I used to go fishing together” he stated, making Will blush.

“Uhm, yea” embarrassed at the statement, Will scratched his head and sat down opposite the older man. “I’m sorry I’m a little late, I’m having quite busy days at work.” He tried not to look as frustrated as he really was. “But I’d like to have that talk we started on the phone. I’m certainly interested in taking in your two dogs since you are moving. I have quite a pack now, but I’m kind of a sucker for strays…”

* * *

Hannibal Lecter was pacing in his office with a hand in his hair. It was usually perfectly combed and slicked backwards, but the nervous movement disheveled it. Suddenly he stopped, going in front of the liquors cabinet and filling a glass with two fingers of whiskey. His hands shook imperceptibly, but he tried not to lose his last bit of dignity in acknowledging that. He couldn’t fathom what he had said to Will. _Oh Will_.  He had told him that he made him want to bend him and fuck him and even though he didn’t use those vulgar terms a lot, he had obtained just the result he had hoped to. William was a shaking mess, his pupils blown wild, his cheeks a deep crimson and his smell that reeked of arousal _. God_. He had even clung to Hannibal because his feet weren’t able to sustain him up. Then why - in God’s name - did he have to ruin everything by saying that he had a date? Obviously, it wasn’t Hannibal he was going with, so who was it?

He was startled by a knock at the door. He quickly combed his hair backwards with his fingers and tried to seem as relaxed as he could.

“Come in” he stated leaning back on his desk. He was awaiting Bedelia with next week’s cover, but he didn’t expect to see Will’s face peek into the office.

“May I?” the young man asked with a smile and entered the room, closing the door behind himself.

Hannibal straightened as much as he could, trying to look nonchalantly with his whiskey in his hands at two o’clock in the afternoon. “Is there something you want to discuss, Mr. Graham? I am awfully busy at the moment.”

“It will just take a second.” The young man twisted his hands nervously, but didn’t seem fooled by his boss’ behavior. Not this time. He took a deep breath and moved forward, until he was in front of Mr. Lecter, whose eyes never left his for a second. He then placed his hands atop of Hannibal’s, reaching for the glass and setting it aside on the desk. “Why did you walk away on me this morning?” Will asked with every last but of courage left.

After a second of staring at the impertinent little thing in front of him, Hannibal answered stiffly: “You told me you had a date, I didn’t want to be in your way.” As Will started rolling his eyes, Hannibal continued: “I hope everything went well and your food was good.”

“I didn’t go on a date, Hannibal.” Will blurted out, noticing that he had used his boss’ name for the first time. He gulped, hoping that he didn’t upset the other man for it. Since he was quite unpredictable, he wasn’t really sure that it had been a good idea. Seeing the confused stare he was getting, Will smiled and reached for Hannibal’s hands, just like the other one had done on that morning. “I went to meet an old family friend who is going to move to Europe and will leave his two dogs with me permanently.”

Lecter’s brows furrowed and he seemed utterly shocked for a minute. “That’s why you dressed up?” he managed to say at last.

“Yes” Will chuckled embarrassed. “Since I already have seven dogs, I didn’t want to look as if I couldn’t afford two more.”

“You owe seven dogs?” At that, Hannibal’s features slightly tensed, but his lips twitched into a smirk.

“Well, actually now I own nine. But I must keep them separately until the pack gets used to the new ones. You should see them, one is…”

Will was silenced when he was pulled forward and his lips collided with Hannibal’s. He was startled for a brief second, but then mirrored his boss’ action and opened his lips in a sigh, letting their tongues battle over dominance.

“William…” Mr. Lecter whispered breathing heavily as they parted for a second. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” He said the words, regretting them as they left his mouth. He saw the young man’s confused gaze and those eyes boring inside his skull. “I am obviously attracted to you, but I am not being professional, nor it is morally acceptable to let anything happen between us here.”

The younger man nodded once and slowly pulled away. “I understand. I just- I don’t think that I- I…” Shaking his head, Will took one step away from Lecter.

“I must apologize for how I have acted and for the inexcusable terms I have used during our last meeting. I seem to lose all control on my body and mind when confined in a small space with you” he stated honestly, trying to meet his employer’s eyes “but nonetheless I think that we should agree on the fact that we are in a working environment.”

“Of course.” Will managed to utter after a few seconds. _Idiot. You. Goddamn. Idiot. Kissing your boss. What did you think?_ His mind spoke to him so loudly, that Will had to focus on staying up on his feet and not showing too much how deep those words had touched him.

Hannibal had just started another sentence, when there was a knock at the door. “Come in”, he said in his professional tone, not bothering to distance himself from the younger man, since Will had already seen to that some minutes ago.

Bedelia entered the room and then looked questioningly at the younger man standing in the office.

“I have next week’s cover” she said to Mr. Lecter, stepping closer with a folder in her hand.

“I should go” Will felt her eyes on him and was about to get out the office.

“Wait, Mr. Graham. This will take only one second and I am still not finished with what I was saying” he uttered, leaving no room for excuses.

Cringing, Will sat down on one of the chairs in front of Hannibal’s desk and twisted his hands, while thinking of what else could be possibly said to him to embarrass him furthermore. Somewhere in his mind, Will was sure that Hannibal was about to fire him or to refer him to another magazine. His employer’s words had been clear: something had to be done about that, because he couldn’t act rationally with Will.

“…And I would put this header slightly on the left and it would be preferred not to use this metaphor here. I find it unnecessarily vulgar and speculative.”

Will listened to Mr. Lecter’s carefully chosen words and wondered how he could have thought, even for one second to be worthy of the older man’s time. Yes, Mr. Lecter had praised his articles and complimented his writing; but then again, when talking to him, Will couldn’t seem to utter a sentence without stuttering or watching away. _He was just helpless. And about to be fired._ Maybe he had agreed on taking in those dogs too soon. In a week, he would have moved to that bigger house in Wolf Trap, where he would have had a lot of space for the dogs and himself. There was a little river next to the woods, where he could have gone fishing on sunny days and he could have derived much more inspiration from the heavenly silence of that place. Now it was a dream that would crumble down; he certainly wouldn’t get a loan from the bank being unemployed. _Shit. Fuck._

“William?”

He jumped up at the hand placed on his shoulder. Only then, he became aware that Bedelia had gone and the older man was watching him with concern.

“Are you alright? Do you want to lie down for a few minutes? You are really pale.” He stated, motioning towards the chaise longue across the room.

“No, I- thank you. I’m fine” Will got up confidently, still not looking at his boss. “I understand and I apologize for the trouble I have caused you. I know that I am overstepping, but I ask you to consider referring me for another magazine. You know how hard it is nowadays to have a job and I have my dogs and…”

Will stopped as Dr. Lecter’s finger touched his chin to gently pull it up and then their eyes finally met.

“I am not going to fire you, William. Why would you think that?” Dr. Lecter asked with genuine horror in his eyes.”

“Well you just said before… That-?”

“What I meant is that I don’t want this relationship to develop in our working environment and I am sure that…” he stopped seeing the confused look in Will’s eyes. “I would hope that you would consider coming to dinner at my place tonight. Like… Well, like a date.”

After blinking in confusion for what seemed ages, Will softly asked: “Are you sure?”

“I am yes.” The older man smiled softly at his employee’s dumbstruck expression. “And maybe we can talk about what is happening between us? About our feelings for each other?”

“You mean- That?” Will stopped after another knock on the door.

“Just a moment.” Hannibal sounded angry because of the interruption.

“That-“ Will continued as soon as Hannibal’s eyes were on his again. “… You have feelings? For me?”

At that, the older man smiled softly, caressing the soft line of Will’s chin. “I wouldn’t be having all these ethical dilemmas if I hadn’t. But now, as much as I hate it, I need you to head back to work and let me handle my own. And I hope that I will see you tonight?” Mr. Lecter smiled, taking out one of his business cards with his address on it and handing it to Will.

“Yes.” The younger man couldn’t seem to say much else, overwhelmed about what had just happened. “At what time?” he asked again, still not believing that his boss was inviting him to his place. To dinner. As a date. To talk about their _mutua_ l feelings for each other.

“Whenever it is convenient for you?” Mr. Lecter stepped back, when Will got up from the chair.

“Around seven?” the younger man tentatively asked.

“Sounds perfect.”

Will had to force himself to get to the door and to look away from Hannibal’s inviting smile. He was smiling as well, trying his best not to grin like an idiot.

“Wait” Will turned around to his boss again “do I need to bring something? Wine? What do you like?” he felt stupid, because he couldn’t certainly afford anything up to Lecter’s standards.

“ Thank you for the lovely thought. But you don’t need to bring anything. Just your charming presence.”

Hannibal smiled at Will’s sudden blush and opened the door for him. The other man walked out professionally, heading to his cubicle.  Hannibal watched him for a second, before turning to his secretary, who had been waiting outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> I'm also planning a "He's quite charming, isn't he?" sequel and I would like to know if anyone is still interested in that? :)


	5. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, but… Well… I’m not laughing at you. I’m still a little shocked that this happened” he pointed a finger to himself and then placed his hand on Hannibal’s fuzzy chest “that we happened. I mean, look at me.” He exhaled with a hint of a smile and a quite worried expression in his blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise to all of you who were waiting for me to conclude this; I am not trying to find an excuse telling how busy I've been, but I'm being brutally honest, when I say that I had a hard time to actually sit down and write this ending. I hope some of you fellow writers will understand my struggle.
> 
> As you know, all comments and critiques are always welcome!

Will yawned and tried to suppress his grin.

 _Seriously, Graham, get a grip_ the voice in his head said. Yet, Will Graham couldn’t stop smiling like a fool, basking in the afterglow after having had an amazing session of sex with his hunky boss. Yes, the tall, muscular and very handsome CEO Hannibal Lecter had just stepped out of bed in order to retrieve a towel to clean Will up. The latter was a mess, but he truly didn’t care about all the come on his belly or his disheveled look. All he knew was that he had just been seduced by the person who was haunting his most intimate dreams- and that was something he wouldn’t have thought possible.

* * *

 

_Just a few hours ago…_

Staring at his own expression in the mirror for more than a minute, probably wasn’t a normal thing.

Will had always seen himself as an averagely good-looking person. There was nothing remarkable in his facial features; sure he had received plenty compliments on his eyes. But that’s all the fuss people have to go through, when their eyes are blue or green. They are just _not brown_ , nothing really special about them. He couldn’t understand it, but was trying to decipher how on earth he had got into this situation with his boss. What Mr. L… _Hannibal_ had said was very specific, and Will was sure it just wasn’t one of the many fantasies playing in his memory palace. He expected something bad to happen in the afternoon before their dinner. Knowing his bad luck, Will had thought of several different scenarios hindering the much expected evening, but nothing had happened, really. He had taken some extra time to trim his beard and to tame his hair. Miraculously, he had even managed to iron a salmon shirt and it hung untroubled on the back of a chair; the dogs hadn’t gone sniffling at it. Everything was just so right, that it unsettled him somehow. _Maybe, this time, it was going to be ok_. Will proceeded to dress up; there was still more than half an hour to seven, and he lived approximately 10 minutes by car from the address on Hannibal’s card. Google maps had told him that he was quite near, but Will wanted to get going much earlier, because his bad luck could still have the better of the situation. Maybe, it was waiting for him to start unworried, and then something would happen. And at least on this first… _date_ … he would show up on time and try to be a normal person. He locked his home and sent an SMS to Abigail, the girl who came by to feed the dogs and to take care of them when he was away for work. Even his car seemed to work fine, so Will hit the road and found himself in front of an obscenely expensive looking building with more than 20 minutes to kill. Better safe than sorry.

After a few minutes, as he had turned off the engine and relaxed into his seat, Will decided that it wasn't really polite to show up _that_ early; and, besides, he didn't want to seem too eager to ... get laid? What had Lecter said? _"...And maybe we can talk about what is happening between us? About our feelings for each other?..."_ Shit. Maybe they weren't going to have sex that night? Will didn't mind so much if it didn't happen, because it meant that maybe Hannibal Lecter was the kind of man who took things slow and wanted to actually wine and dine him before taking him to his bed. For sure, the older man had that European charm and mysteriousness about him, but he also had some weird politeness-kink going on; which, to be honest, was incredibly hot to Will Graham, who had only dated pompous losers until that moment of his life. He was just about to take out his phone and to check his Facebook in order not to overthink it again, when he was startled by someone tapping on the window of his car. He jumped a little, but then relaxed when he saw who it was. Hannibal Lecter, all dressed up casually in a dark blue shirt and jeans was looking right at him with a small smile on his lips. Will felt himself blush, but then rolled down the window. 

"Hey", he said casually, playing it cool, as if he didn't seem a stalker, a serial killer or just a creeper sitting in his car in front of the other man's house. 

"Good evening, William." 

There was a brief moment of silence. "What are you doing sitting in your car? Why didn't you come up?" the older man asked, leaning into the car. 

"I wanted to be here early, but it seems that it all went quite smooth and I managed to make it in time." Will saw the weird expression on Lecter's face. Well, probably. he didn't make a good impression with what he had just said. Then, his boss smiled.

"Oh, you mean your punctuality problem? Is that what you're referring to?"

"Well, it's not really a problem. You know when people make up weird excuses and incredible stories when they get somewhere late? Well, basically, I'm that person. But I don't make these things up. They just always happen, and people think that I'm that kind of person. But I'm not; I'm not a liar. And I hate it to think that they think that of me..." He stopped to breathe some air and rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. "Sorry" he whispered, cursing himself.

"Don't apologize. I find you rather entertaining. And now that I know the truth, I will make sure not to judge you or other people coming up with weird excuses. I find it endearing and very flattering that you're here this early. Please, come out of the car. Dinner is ready."

Will looked at Lecter for another second and when he was sure that the smile was genuine, he got out the car and stood there awkwardly, turning around to lock his car. 

"One thing, though..." Hannibal asked, leaning towards him. 

"Yes?" Will answered, whispering.

"Have you ever been abducted by aliens?"

Lecter's poker face was so good, that Will couldn't help being serious and startled by the question for a second. Then both of them chuckled, walking up the mansion. "That's a good one. And probably the only thing that _didn't_ happen to me; but I must tell you that one time, as I was driving to Baltimore, I stopped to rescue a stray dog and then I saw the strangest thing in the woods..."

* * *

  _Present…_

“What are you smiling at?” The very naked Lithuanian walked towards the bed, eying with a satisfied smile of his own how much of a beautiful vision his William was; swollen and ruby lips, a mess of chocolate curls crowning his head like a halo. His full and scruffy cheeks were covered in a blush that spread down to his neck and made him look like a little like the pretty boys in Caravaggio´s paintings. Hannibal´s favourite artist was Sandro Botticelli, but he thought that his William´s look, at the moment, was quite nastier and further away from the unperturbed and pale angelic characters portrayed by the latter Italian artist.

"Nothing... Or rather... Everything" Will answered looking up at Hannibal, who was cleaning him up as if he was an infant. Will let him take care of it and took the few moments to observe the muscles on the lean man´s biceps. "You go to gym?" he asked casually, smiling at Hannibal´s surprised expression.

"No. Why are you asking?"

"Because you look like you spend a great deal of time working out..." Will stopped mid-sentence since Hannibal was giving him a weird look. "What?" he smiled lazily, while the older man sat on the bed next to where Will was splayed out.

"Well I keep in shape at home, I have a workout room, I run every morning for half an hour and I cook my meals myself..." He stopped mid sentence, because the angelic creature in front of him was giggling. “Are you laughing at me?” he asked with a puzzled expression.

“Yeah, but… Well… I’m not laughing _at_ you. I’m still a little shocked that _this_ happened” he pointed a finger to himself and then placed his hand on Hannibal’s fuzzy chest “that we happened. I mean, _look at me_.” He exhaled with a hint of a smile and a quite worried expression in his blue eyes.

“I am looking at you, William” the older man said, caressing the editor’s cheek and then pressing the pad of his thumb to that very talented mouth, caressing Will’s upper lip. “And seeing you here with me is a very pleasant surprise for me as well” he whispered, closing the distance between them to kiss Will’s plump lips.

Will eagerly responded to this, by pulling Hannibal back into the bed. He pressed their bodies closer together and climbed to sit in the older man’s lap. As he wiggled his hips on the other’s crotch, he could definitely feel some stirring. “Oh, that’s an impressive refractive period for an old man”, Will whispered in Hannibal’s ear, teasing the fine hairs on his nape. He yelped, as he was abruptly thrown to lie down on the bed with a pleasant muscular body pressed on his.

“Now, now, William. You know what happens to rude boys?” he whispered, kissing his way down the trembling body. In his mischievous hazel eyes and in the direction where he was going, Will could easily guess the answer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the ending! Let me know if you did! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gift Pic: HE'S QUITE BOSSY, ISN'T HE?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618488) by [xEatxThexRudex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex)




End file.
